


Along the Way

by yerdua



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Baby, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerdua/pseuds/yerdua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre had always been the reliable one. The perfect, clean cut role model. This, however, didn't guarantee that he viewed himself the same way. Combeferre meets his newborn son, and starts worrying on whether or not he'll be a good enough father.</p><p>(Somewhat based on Pasek & Paul's Along the Way. Darn you Aaron Tveit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I've had a lot of Combeferre feels lately that now I just really want a ginger cat so I can name him Combeferre. And so this was born. Cheesy, rushed writing is chicken soup to the feels. Go Combeferre/Eponine, whooo
> 
> EDIT: edited yay

Combeferre gulped, pushing up his glasses as he bent down to watch his son. He was only a few hours old, and this was the first time Ferre was alone with him. Shakily, he reached out and lifted the little body into his arms. _What if I drop him?_ he thought, moving the blue blanket away from Fabian's face. Grantaire and Jehan had suggested it, after hours of huddling over the poet's pink stationary and crossing out clichéd names. Eponine immediately loved it.

Ferre stared down at his arms in wonder, as though they were carrying all the world's value. To him, of course, they were. Rocking Fabian back and forth slowly, he couldn't stop the flow of worries rushing into his mind.

_What if I raise him up wrong? What if he doesn't turn out right? What if I forget what he needs? What if I forget to change his diapers? What if he hates me? What if I mess this up?_

Combeferre had always been the reliable one. The perfect, clean cut role model. But he could never view himself as that. Not with the burden he always carried, not with the burden that relentlessly suffocated him whenever he tried to hide from it.

No one knew that it was him who could've saved his brother from overdosing on pills. He could've saved him had he not been so deeply asleep that he could hear his brother creeping out of his bed to the bathroom across the hall. He could've saved him had he just _woken up_ when he fell to the floor. What if Fabian ever tried anything like that? What if Combeferre let him down?

Then Fabian filled Combeferre to the brim with hope by doing the simplest action as he opened his deep brown eyes and raised his chubby little gloved hand. Combeferre caught it, running his thumb over the soft cotton. His nails were still too long, and they needed to prevent any possible damage to his skin.

Combeferre looked into Fabian's eyes, trying to somehow converse with him silently. His eyes widened and sparkled with passion as he started "Hey, Fabian. I'm…I'm your daddy. Your momma's really tired, but the doctors say she'll be awake in a while. You're so precious Fabian, and even if you've just been born, I promise to protect you with everything I am. You're my little boy, our little one. Eponine and I will never leave you alone. I love you, Fabian."

And with that, Fabian smiled, his eyes shining with happiness. He let out a little babble and reached up for Combeferre's embrace. Combeferre hooked Fabian's face onto his shoulder gently, smoothing his hand down his small back and pressing his own face into his son's arms. He closed his eyes serenely, walking around the small room.

"Hey,"

Combeferre turned around, and saw Eponine smiling tiredly at them. "Are you feeling any better, love? Go back to bed if you're still sleepy."

Eponine shook her head, making her way to Combeferre. She kept her eyes locked on Fabian, who seemed perfectly fine spending the rest of eternity on Combeferre's shoulder. She gently took him into her own arms, supporting his head. "Hey Fabian. I'm your momma." she whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He realxed into Eponine, hands reaching for her hair. She smiled, cradling her son slowly.

Combeferre watched in adoration at the woman he loved and his new son. They fit perfectly together, all that was missing was him wrapping his arms around Eponine's small frame. He walked over and wrapped them up into a hug, burying his face into Eponine's hair. She looked up at him and kissed him soundly, perfectly content.

Combeferre's troubles still lingered with him. He'd sometimes look at Fabian as though he was frightened, as though Fabian would just get up and murder him. Eponine had started noticing this, and had finally gotten Combeferre to fess up. "I'm just scared, Ponine. I'm scared he'll grow up to hate me, or that he won't grow up right. What if I make just one mistake somewhere along the way?"

Eponine took his face into her hands. "Alexandre Combeferre. You are the sweetest, most dependable person I know. I love you. And so does Fabian. Have you ever noticed how sometimes he's restless at night until you come in the room? He needs you, and he will never hate you. If anything goes wrong, just remember that you're human. One mistake will _not_ kill him."

Combeferre sighed, looking into Eponine's shining eyes and willing himself to believe her. "I may not believe you yet, but I'll try to. I promise I will." 

Eventually Combeferre grew to trust himself. There were still days when he'd crumble, but Eponine was always there to piece him together. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> so fucking corny gah i'm sorry


End file.
